


Merjeh

by djdaddybek (llyn)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Jjbek, M/M, MerMay, Nipple Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Titty fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14614188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llyn/pseuds/djdaddybek
Summary: JJ is the King of the Sea, and Otabek needs to get off, like, right now





	Merjeh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaitealyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitealyn/gifts).



> this is your fault babe <3

Otabek watches the little brat’s chubby ass disappear over the top of a sand dune and growls. He’d thought for sure his little champagne tipsy kitty would put out at Sara and Mila’s wedding. Yuri put those little paws on him and purred about his suit, purred about his hair, purred about how lonely he got when his Beka wasn’t in town.Then he led him over the dune, Otabek floating behind with visions of popping the kitten’s cherry in the sand and surf, licking the saltwater from his gumdrop pink nipples. 

The kitten spooked, though. As usual. Went running off just at the suggestion he put his pretty pink lips to use. The brat’s all talk. Next time, Otabek’s gonna grab him by the pigtail and tell him little blond sluts don’t get far in life playing coy. He sits in the sand and unbuttons his pants to get to his poor, aching cock. It hasn’t figured out yet that there’s no pretty boy in his lap. That the pretty boy is gone and is begging to get tied up and taught a lesson. He can’t go back to the reception like this. 

“Need help?” A mocking voice to his left--no, further out, on the rocks. A smiling, familiar face, except--

“JJ?” Otabek freezes. 

But he left JJ back at the reception with a wink as the kitten tugged him away. And JJ doesn’t have a long, glossy red tail. And JJ doesn’t have his tits pierced, either, which--troublingly--distracts Otabek more. 

“That’s  _ King _ JJ. King of the sea. But I’m not surprised you’ve already heard of me,” the merman examines his nails, smug. “I’m the best there is, Captain Blueballs.” 

“Call me Otabek,” Otabek says, willing his cock down. It’s not working. JJ’s long canines catch the light from the water when he smiles and his hair is inky black, dripping sparkling drops _ just so  _ down his ample chest and Otabek just needs to come--he’s not made to suffer like this.  

“Poor man,” JJ splashes his tail in the water, clearly enjoying himself. “I saw what that cruel little kitten did.” He tsks, beckoning Otabek closer. Otabek scrambles to his feet, toeing off his shoes and socks and ignoring the voice in his head that says this is exactly how men drown, in fairy tales. If he doesn’t get off soon he’ll die anyway, he figures. And those  _ tits _ . 

Like he can read his mind, JJ lays back against the low rocks where he’s perched, pushing his chest out. “In the sea, we don’t tease--every little creature knows his place.” 

“And what’s yours?” Otabek wades out, no thought spared for his clothes. There’s something about that serpent flash of red scales in the sun that makes him worry this king could slip away with just a splash, if he doesn’t hurry.  

JJ laughs like he’s reading his thoughts again. “I told you we don’t tease,” he reminds him. He arches his back again, hands coming up behind his head to show himself off. He knows he looks good. It works, too. Otabek trips on a rock and splashes into the knee deep water, rising up soaked, his fancy clothes heavy. 

“That’s better,” JJ says. “Nice and wet for me.” 

“Shut up,” Otabek says, wrestling his jacket off, then his tie. He drops them in the water, careless, gaze steady ahead on that long, lean stomach, dotted with water drops drying in the sun. He can almost taste it. 

Then he frowns, hands still on the dress shirt plastered translucent to his skin. “D’you have a cunt somewhere or--how does this work?”

JJ shivers all over, feigning innocence, “How barbaric! No wonder the kitty cat ran for it.” 

Luckily, right then Otabek reaches the rocks from where JJ’s hurling his insults and grabs his hair, dragging his face forward to rub against his cock. “Gotta shut you up, somehow,” he says. JJ takes it, rolling onto his belly with a twist of his long tail to tilt his head back and let Otabek push the swollen head of his cock in between his lush red lips.

Up close, his long eyelashes are shot through with red, and the lids are painted and thickly rimmed in black. His eyes, when they open, are dark and cat shaped, black pupils swelling when he catches Otabek admiring him. He hums, smug. 

“You just want attention,” Otabek tells him, realizing it himself too, with some relief. He’s not trying to drown him. He just wants a cock down his throat. That long tail lifts out of the water and splashes down, eyelashes fluttering as Otabek holds JJ on his cock until he starts to choke. Then he’s gotta shove him away, just as quick. He’s decided all at once he doesn’t have to get off right now anymore. He wants to savor it. 

JJ licks his lips, looking up at him without a word. Just like the real JJ--give him something to suck on and he settles down. 

“Sit right there,” Otabek says, pointing to JJ’s favorite rock. “And don’t talk.” 

JJ takes his sweet time, for all he claimed that ocean creatures don’t tease. Whoever first told JJ he’s hot didn’t do the rest of the world any favors. 

But watching him gives Otabek an idea. He stands over the merman, eyes narrows, cock standing straight up and glistening red and wet in the sun with JJ’s spit. He doesn’t move. Not when JJ settles back against his rock, waiting. Not when he whines, impatient, and wiggles. Not when he runs his hand through his own wet hair, closing his eyes so those eyelashes brush low on his cheeks. Then JJ’s eyes snap open and he pushes forward, trying to catch Otabek’s cock for himself, but not even then. Otabek won’t give it. He pushes him back flat against the rock and says, “No.”  

JJ smiles his long fanged smile but his tail flips back and forth in the water, agitated. “What do you want?” he asks. 

“You figure it out,” Otabek says. He likes how JJ’s brows come together, tongue running over his bottom lip as he thinks. 

“Mmm,” he says, biting down on that fat lip. “I don’t know.” 

Otabeks trails his eyes down JJ’s chest. He’s breathing hard, nipple rings catching the sun and throwing it back with each breath. Otabek’s mouth waters--all that curvy, smooth sun bronzed skin. Those peaked brown nipples. The rings. JJ gets the picture. “You like them?” he asks, innocently. 

“Smart boy.” 

“Not a boy,” JJ says, pushing his big tits together to give Otabek a better look. “I’m a king. Don’t forget,” He cups them in his hands, giving them a little bounce. “So come suck. Show me what your kind is good for.” 

Otabek can’t resist, kneeling down on the rocks to lick the salt from JJ’s skin, from the underside of those soft, big tits up to each hard nipple. He rolls one between his finger and the other between his teeth, cock pressed against JJ’s scaly side. 

JJ can’t take it, one hand slipping into Otabek’s hair and the other above his head to claw at the rock. He breathes out words in a language Otabek’s never heard, the tip of his tail reaching up to drape heavy over Otabek’s back, sending a shower of water down on them both. 

“You need it that bad?” Otabek asks. 

“Like you don’t need it, too,” JJ says, pushing Otabek’s face against his chest to shut him up. Otabek’s happily smothered between those two magnificent tits, licking between them sloppily so that his drool runs down the crease. 

“Gonna fuck them,” Otabek growls against his skin, sucking and nipping the soft skin on his way up to tease one iridescent ring with the tip of his tongue. He flicks it up and down as JJ’s claws scratch the back of his head. JJ doesn’t answer, lips open and eyes closed, tail sliding slow over Otabek’s back so the scales brush backwards. It makes him groan, like a thousand little kitten claws all sinking in at once. 

“Did you hear me?” he says, biting a nipple and tugging until JJ yanks his head back with a moan. “M’gonna fuck these big, wet tits unless you’ve got a cunt for me, JJ.” 

JJ grins, eyes black and drowsy when he opens them. “Men are so foul,” he says. 

Otabek takes that as a yes, squeezing each tit in his hand, nipples all swollen red from his teeth. He pushes his cock up between them--the head straining to get through, popping out on the other side to smear glossy precome over JJ’s neck. “Stick you tongue out,” Otabek says, and the merman does it, waiting for Otabek’s cock. 

His nipple rings bounce against his wet skin with each thrust, glinting in the sun. Otabek’s nearly blind from staring. He pushes his thumbs hard against each nipple, rubbing rough circles as he fucks between those big tits. Suddenly, JJ’s neck and chest flush red to match his tail, and his tail itself, as it slips back and forth over Otabek’s back, starts to ooze out something thicker than water between the scales, until Otabek’s back is sticky with it. Otabek can’t hold back after that, taking his hand off a tit to snatch the very tip of JJ’s tail and yank it forward, taking a great big bite of JJ’s shiny fin as he comes, streaking white over the merman’s tender tits. JJ shouts and slaps him with his fin, disappearing into the water with a splash in an instant. 

Of course, that’s when Otabek hears his friends calling his name and turns, panting and naked and sticky with merman come, to witness the whole wedding party--Yuri, JJ, and all--cresting the nearest dune, searching for him. So there are worse things than drowning, Otabek thinks. Even blueballs might not compare. 


End file.
